


Chłopiec, który usłyszał Boga

by letmefly



Series: Prawdziwe proroctwa [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Spoilers, rozmowy z bogiem, życie josepha przed bramami edenu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: O rozmowach Josepha z Bogiem.





	Chłopiec, który usłyszał Boga

Był raz chłopiec, który usłyszał Boga.

Chłopiec nie był nikim specjalnym i nie zachowywał się wyjątkowo. Dom dziecka, w którym mieszkał stał na uboczu ponurego miasteczka. Właśnie skończył dziesięć lat, oceny w jego dzienniku były średnie, jego buzia ciągle brudna, a spodnie przetarte na kolanach od wielu upadków w czasie bójek. I może właśnie dlatego pewnego mglistego sobotniego poranka, gdy przewracał się na drugi bok w łóżku, potężny Głos zabrzmiał mu uszach.

"Josephie, pomożesz mi. Pomożesz mi oczyścić Ziemię z brudów."

Chłopiec poderwał się z łóżka. Trójka dzieciaków, z którymi dzielił pokój spała mocno na swoich miejscach. Żaden z nich nie usłyszał Głosu, żaden nie zareagował.

"Josephie, słyszysz mnie?"

Chłopiec nie znał się na chorobach umysłu, ale nawet gdyby tak było byłby pewien, że to żadna z nich. Znał Boga. Przed oczami stanęły mu momenty sprzed kilku lat, gdy babcia zabierała go do kościoła w każdą niedzielę. Lubił te dni. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie było go wtedy w domu i nikt nie mógł go skrzywdzić. Po jakimś czasie zaczął odczuwać zadowolenie innego rodzaju wkraczając do świątyni i modląc się.

\- Słyszę Cię, Panie - ciche, spokojnie wypowiedziane słowa wylały się z ust chłopca i poczuł ogromne ciepło w okolicy serca. Był zwykłym dzieckiem, a mimo to sam Stwórca odezwał się do niego.

Chłopiec nie wyczuł tego w Jego głosie, ale wiedział, że Bóg się gniewa. Świat, który stworzył odwracał się od Niego coraz szybciej i szybciej. Ludzie wstydzili się do Niego przyznać albo wprost negowali Jego istnienie. Kiedy do kogoś mówił, człowiek ten zdawał się w ogóle Go nie słyszeć ogłuszony doczesnymi dobrami.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Panie? - dodał chłopiec po chwili boleśnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jest tylko dzieckiem i niewiele może zrobić. Czego może chcieć od niego ktoś tak wszechpotężny?

"Widzisz świat i to, co się z nim dzieje. Toczy go choroba. Jest jak trucizna przelewająca się przez jego trzewia i zżerająca go od środka. Wojny. Chciwość. Głód. Nieczułość na cierpienie innych. Taki stał się świat."

Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia skąd wie i dlaczego, ale głęboko w swoim sercu czuł, że to prawda. Świat tonął w odmętach grzechu.

Najlepszym tego przykładem byli jego rodzice. Ludzie, którzy powinni być dziecku najbliżsi i pomóc mu zrozumieć świat, zaczynali dzień od kilku butelek wódki i dwóch lub trzech pijackich kłótni. Ojciec wyzywał matkę od najgorszych, a ona cicho płacząc spełniała jego zachcianki i wyżywała się na swoich dzieciach.

"Twoi rodzice żyją w grzechu. Zapłacą za to. Wszyscy grzesznicy zapłacą."

Chłopiec zadrżał zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Bóg zna jego tok myśli. Oczywiście, był wszechpotężnym Bytem, ale co innego wiedzieć o tym, a co innego przekonać się na własnej skórze.

"Nie bój się, Josephie. Będziesz mieć w tym wszystkim do odegrania bardzo ważną rolę. Dowiesz się tego, kiedy nadejdzie Czas. Tymczasem módl się i nie pozwól się oślepić."

Głos ucichł tak szybko, jak wcześniej się odezwał zostawiając młodziutkiego Josepha w osłupieniu.

***

Lata mijały. Joseph nikomu o tym nie powiedział doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jaka byłaby reakcja społeczeństwa, ale też nigdy nie zwątpił w to, że naprawdę rozmawiał z Bogiem. Pokornie modlił się i czytał Biblię znając ją już prawie na pamięć. 

Miał już prawie 20 lat, był dorosły i pracował na jednej z pobliskich farm. Na przekór pędowi nowoczesności, on nigdy nigdzie się nie spieszył. Świat obserwował jak zza szyby. Patrzył na niego jak lekarz patrzy na wyjątkowo daleko posuniętą infekcję organizmu. Nie rozumiał ludzi i ich pędu za pieniędzmi, za coraz lepszymi, droższymi rzeczami. Ze smutkiem mijał coraz mniej zaludnione kościoły.

Jennifer poznał jeszcze w szkole. Miała najbardziej połatane ubrania w całej klasie i dzieciaki nie dawały jej żyć. Tylko Joseph stawał w jej obronie. Teraz, kiedy przyjechała na farmę kupić trochę brzoskwiń, wyglądała dużo lepiej. Jej sukienka była schludna, a jasne włosy lśniły. Szybko zaczęli się dogadywać.

W tamtych chwilach Joseph przestał słuchać uważając, że wszystko co robi jest dobre i podoba się Bogu. Myślał tak prosząc Jennifer o rękę, myślał tak na swoim ślubie, a także wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy dowiedział się, że zostanie ojcem. 

Dopiero wypadek i śmierć żony go otrzeźwiły.

\- Boże, zawsze Cię słuchałem. Dlaczego mi ją odebrałeś? - mówił cicho, choć miał ochotę krzyczeć. Szpitalny korytarz sprawiał przygnębiające wrażenie. Był ciemny, dawno nieodmalowany, a chorzy i personel przesuwali się wzdłuż ścian niczym duchy. Joseph miał nadzieję, że żaden z nich go nie usłyszy. 

Ale Bóg milczał, tak jak i milczał przez te wszystkie lata. Joseph zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście sobie tego wszystkiego nie uroił, gdy siedział przed inkubatorem swojej córeczki i starał się nie myśleć o tym, że teraz to maleństwo ma tylko jego. Nikogo znikąd z niczym.  
To wtedy w jego głowie ponownie rozległ się donośny Głos.

"Nie słuchałeś mnie, Josephie. Uciekłeś w ciepłe objęcia kobiety, a twoje myśli były tak nią przesiąknięte, że nie sposób było do ciebie przemówić."

Joseph przygryzł wargę. Wcześniej chciał krzyczeć, chciał wyzywać Boga za to, co mu zrobił. Ale teraz, gdy wreszcie doszło do rozmowy, Joseph nie był już niczego pewien. Skinął tylko głową w zupełnej ciszy. Jakże mógłby się kłócić z Bogiem?

"Wiem, że szczerze ją kochałeś. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że twoja Jennifer już jest ze mną i będzie tu na ciebie czekać. Razem z waszą córką."

Dopiero po sekundzie Joseph zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Po dwóch, łzy mimowolnie zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. Jego ciało zaczynało się trząść i przez moment bał się, że dostanie ataku paniki, jakie zwykł miewać w domu dziecka. Czuł się wtedy jakby tonął i nie potrafił złapać oddechu. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, co jego starszy brat, Jacob, mówił mu o uspokajaniu się w takich momentach. Wstał, podszedł do okna i pozwolił myślom galopować gdzieś bezładnie, samemu obserwując okolicę. Po kilku minutach westchnął z ulgą.

\- Jeśli musisz to zrobić, Panie i nie ma innego wyjścia, zrób to szybko - powiedział po chwili. Nie było sensu zaczynać dyskusji.

"Nie, Josephie. Ty to zrobisz."

Chłopak wstrzymał oddech. Nie tego się spodziewał, ale lata spędzone na czytaniu Pisma Świętego szybko pozwoliły mu pojąć, dlaczego musi to zrobić.

\- "Przysięgam na siebie, wyrocznia Pana, że ponieważ uczyniłeś to, a nie odmówiłeś Mi syna twego jedynego, będę ci błogosławił i dam ci potomstwo tak liczne jak gwiazdy na niebie i jak ziarnka piasku na wybrzeżu morza; potomkowie twoi zdobędą warownie swoich nieprzyjaciół. Wszystkie ludy ziemi będą życzyć sobie szczęścia takiego, jakie jest udziałem twego potomstwa, dlatego że usłuchałeś mego rozkazu" - wyrecytował na jednym wydechu.

Bóg milczał. Joseph odnalazł w tej ciszy przytaknięcie temu co ma się stać. Zupełnie już spokojny, podszedł do inkubatora i zdecydowanym ruchem zacisnął palce na jednej z rurek, blokując tym samym dostęp powietrza.

"Musisz odpokutować, Josephie."

Zaraz za Głosem Boga rozległ się inny, bardziej l u d z k i: krzyk podniosła pielęgniarka przechodząca obok i widząca, co robi Joseph. Potem sprawy potoczyły się szybko: na miejsce przybyła policja, zakuto go w kajdanki i wyprowadzono do radiowozu, a Joseph bardziej niż tym co się dzieje był zdumiony faktem, że czuje zupełną błogość.

***

Więzienie stało się jego pokutą. Ławnicy w sądzie bronili kary ośmiu lat pozbawienia wolności biorąc pod uwagę niedawną stratę żony i szok, jaki to mogło u chłopaka wywołać.

Joseph rozumiał, dlaczego tu jest. Wypełniając Wolę Bożą pogwałcił prawo ludzkie. Mimo wszystkiego, co się stało, otrzymał zapewnienie Boga, iż jego d z i e w c z y n y czekają na niego w Wieczności, a to było więcej niż mógłby oczekiwać. Świadomość tego sprawiała, że Joseph czuł spokój. Miał wrażenie, że unosi się ponad ziemią. Że postąpił słusznie.

W pierwszych latach odsiadki sprawił sobie kilkanaście tatuaży. W tym twarz swojej żony, swojej pięknej Jennifer, na przedramieniu. Straszliwie za nią tęsknił. Tęsknił także za swoimi braćmi. Jacob niedawno wstąpił do wojska, a John był wciąż za mały, żeby móc go odwiedzać. Pocieszenia szukał w znanych sobie rzeczach. W Biblii i modlitwie.

Przez cały ten czas ufał Bogu i starał się być posłuszny Jego słowom, choć Ten częściej milczał. Tym razem Joseph nie pozwolił sobie na przyjaźnie ze współwięźniami, choć z nimi rozmawiał. Czasem nawet modlił się z kilkoma z nich. Joseph jednak szybko odkrył fałsz w ich intencjach. Osadzeni wznosili prośby dotyczące rzeczy przyziemnych. Modlili się o skrócenie wyroku czy nawet o śmierć świadków. Chłopak czuł się oburzony, gdy mówili o tym bez choćby cienia zażenowania, a w ich słowach i pokornych gestach na próżno było szukać wiary. Byli chciwi. Joseph poczuł, że został zarażony tą chciwością, kiedy sam przyłapywał się na myślach o tym, że chciałby zostać wcześniej wypuszczonym. Przecież to była jego pokuta!

Joseph poczuł się brudny i zawstydzony. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora zdobył nóż i z małym lusterkiem w ręku, praktycznie na oślep, wyciął swój pierwszy grzech na skórze własnych pleców.

***

Joseph opuścił więzienie z kilkoma dodatkowymi grzechami wyeksponowanymi na swym ciele i kilkudziesięcioma tatuażami. Przez te wszystkie lata miał mnóstwo wizji objawiających mu, co nadejdzie. Zagładę tym razem miał przynieść ogień. Do niego należało ocalenie tak dużej ilości osób, jaka tylko za nim pójdzie. W celi, wśród ech wielu osobistych tragedii, Joseph czuł się bliżej Boga niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Oczyścił swoje wnętrze wydostając grzechy na zewnątrz. Zaczął pisać swoją księgę, swoje Słowo. Pod koniec odsiadki udało mu się nawet przekonać kilku współwięźniów do swoich racji. Joseph czuł jednak, że to nie wystarczy.

W wizjach majaczyła przed nim przepiękna kraina rozłożystych łąk i wysokich gór, poznaczona lasami i poprzecinana rzekami. 

"Ten kraj pełen nadziei ofiaruję tobie, Josephie. Będzie ogrodem twojego ludu."

Mężczyzna nie negował już Bożych Słów. Przeciwnie, czasem miał wrażenie, że zlały się z nim w jedno, że Bóg jest w nim samym i włada nim jak narzędziem. Czuł się zupełnie inny niż człowiek, którym był wchodząc do więzienia, dlatego zamiast od razu skontaktować się z braćmi, poszedł do najbliższej biblioteki.

Dawno nie był w tak cichym miejscu. Ten spokój przypomniał mu kościół z czasów dzieciństwa i łzy momentalnie pojawiły się w jego oczach. Zatęsknił do babci, jedynej dorosłej osoby ze swojej rodziny, która była dla niego miła i serdeczna. Wzniósł oczy w górę mając nadzieję, że staruszka jest z niego dumna.

Przeglądanie albumów i atlasów przez całą resztę dnia opłaciło się. Hope County w Montanie wyglądało dokładnie tak w jego widzeniach. Nazwa też nie była przypadkowa. Josepha nie obchodziło, że to drugi koniec Stanów, a on właściwie nie ma ani grosza. Musiał się tam dostać, to była jego misja.

***

Joseph widział, co świat zrobił z jego braćmi i jego serce ściskało się z bólu. Jacob, wyniszczony wojną i zdziczały, nie mogący sobie poradzić z demonem stresu pourazowego. John, wchodzący w świat dorosłości, zbuntowany, z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku, który zmuszał do trzymania się od niego z daleka. Przysiągł sobie, że im pomoże, że nie zostawi ich samych. Dlatego pewnego wieczora poprosił ich, by usiedli z nim przy stole i zaczął mówić. O Głosie, o ofierze, o grzechach, o Hope County. Obawiał się, że mu przerwą, że porywczy zwykle Jacob zacznie na niego krzyczeć. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Może miał w tym udział sam Bóg, gdy w końcu obaj pokiwali głowami na znak, że mu wierzą, że i tak ich tu nic nie trzyma i są gotowi jechać. 

Tej nocy Joseph miał kolejną wizję.

Widział helikopter płonący w ogniu i sine ciało Jacoba podziurawione setkami kul. 

"Pokazuję ci to nie po to, żeby cię straszyć, Josephie. Pokazuję ci to ponieważ wiem, że ich kochasz. Nie spłoną, gdy świat pochłonie mój Ogień. Nie będzie ich do tego czasu z tobą. W twoim Edenie będzie przy tobie tylko twoja nowa rodzina."

Joseph zrozumiał, że nie powinien o tym mówić i spokojnie zajął się zarabianiem pieniędzy, aby było go stać na podróż do Montany.

***

"Będą cię wyśmiewać. Będą z tobą walczyć. Ale ty musisz pamiętać, Josephie."

"Musisz pamiętać, Josephie. Droga do ich umysłów nie jest łatwa, ale znajdziesz ją. Liczy się Ocalenie."

"Zbudujesz bunkry. Ocalisz ilu zdołasz. Jednakże, Świat jest zepsuty. Nie będą słuchać. Musisz mówić do nich ich językiem. Językiem przemocy. Będzie cię to boleć, ale będzie także konieczne."

"Kiedy padną pierwsze strzały skierowane w stronę twojej nowej rodziny będziesz wiedział, że się zaczyna. Będziesz oczekiwał Białego Konia."

"Osoba, która założy ci kajdany. Nie krzywdź jej, nic jej nie rób. Ona jest dla ciebie. To twoja nowa rodzina, z którą będziesz kroczyć ku Bramom Edenu."

***

Teraz Joseph ma 44 lata i patrzy jak na horyzoncie pojawia się pierwszy grzyb atomowy, a jego spękane usta rozciągają się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu.

To już.  
Dokonało się.

_Ten łaski cud,_  
_Przepiękny dźwięk,_  
_Rozproszył nocy mrok..._  
_Zgubiłem się,_  
_Spadł na mnie lęk,_  
_Lecz odzyskałem wzrok..._

**Author's Note:**

> Fragment "Pisma Świętego" pod red. Ks. Kazimierza Dynarskiego oraz Marii Przybył, Wydawnictwo Pallottinum, Poznań 2008 
> 
> Wydarzenia w Hope County rozszerzają książka, film i gra, dlatego nie będę w to wchodzić.


End file.
